


[带卡]论垃圾回收利用的可能性

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: 四战卡重生
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四战卡重生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四战卡重生，ooc，写得比较早

自己回到了父亲死的那晚。

不，准确的来说，他穿越到了旗木朔茂死的那晚。

上一秒他用带着千鸟的苦无捅穿了带土的心脏，苦无掉到了地上；下一秒他看见父亲蜷曲的身体，以及流淌了一地的污血。

如果不是微微绞痛的心脏，他几乎以为是在做梦。

“……”

银发的小男孩沉默着，他垂眸看着地板上虚弱的男人。男人的瞳孔涣散的同时微微颤抖，似乎并没有预料到他会提前回家。

男人的嘴唇张合，就连简单的气音也无法发出。

以男孩曾在暗部磨砺十几年的这阅历来看，他自然知道这是怎么一回事。捅到胸部导致气胸，胸腔进入空气。胸腔内的气压升高，被捅之后，压力差减小，肺膨胀受限，吸气困难，而发声是需要气体通过声门使声带共振发出声音的。

所以，男人就连留下遗言的资格都没有——实在是很适合男人的罪罚。

两人相顾无言。

银发男孩沉默着，视线别开男人嘴唇，他没有资格回应男人的期待。

他不是[卡卡西]。

男人那可悲又可怜的小儿子已经先他一步死去，而他就是杀人凶手。

男人眼中的男孩，应该是夜幕中高悬的皎皎明月一样耀眼，一样令人自豪，没有成为不遵守承诺的垃圾，没有杀死过同伴。

但实际上这个稚嫩的壳子下藏着的是一滩淤泥，一个恶臭的灵魂，一个早该在十二岁那年死去却又苟延残喘十几年的怪物，一个鸠占鹊巢杀死自己的赝品。

如果硬要说这壳子和这里内有什么相似之处的话，那就是他们都名为[旗木卡卡西]，仅此而已。

或许对他那可怜的小儿子而言，在一切悲剧尚未发生的时候死去，就是最好的结局吧——不用成为无用的大人，不会变成无法保护同伴的垃圾。

一切悲剧尚未开始就已经结束，还真是让人嫉妒得酸楚的未来。

杀人犯先生默默地想。

或许这是上天对那个受害者男孩最后的一丝怜悯吧。

不过已经鸠占鹊巢了这身体，那这名字他也先姑且用一下——虽说他本来就是跟这身体同名同姓的。

男孩安静地低头，平静地注视着男人的死亡，注视着男人的生命一点点的流逝，他就像是雨夜中独自生长的蘑菇一样，那么安静，那么乖巧。

这样长久的沉默一直持续者，直到窗外渐渐亮了起来，直到男人的尸体渐渐凉了下去。

男孩安静地把尸体搬进睡袋，擦干净地上的血，将男人的物件一件一件整整齐齐地收纳进卷轴里……他将一切打理得井井有条，好像只是在做平常的家务。

男孩平静的反应，让坐在水晶球前窥视着这一切的忍者们面面相觑。

“卡卡西这孩子……”

“……不会是疯了吧？”

他们口中已经疯了的孩子此刻正乖巧地坐在玄关门口，似乎他在等一个人回来，等一个温暖又结实的怀抱。但他不是，那个会给他温暖怀抱的人已经彻底变成冰冷的尸体了。

他只是等人来处理这男人的尸体而已，等那些人来榨干这男人的最后一丝价值。

男孩并不排斥这样的事情。

因为他曾经也是干这一行的，所谓孽力回馈也不过如此。而且他知道，没过多久男人的尸体就会膨胀，长出绿斑，流出血水，长出水泡，皮肤一层层的掉下来……

比起这样的结果，他宁愿男人的尸体被浸泡在福尔马林里。

……虽然他觉得这俩者并没有多大区别。

顺便一提，这些让普通人恶心得三天三夜吃不下饭的知识，是他干这一行的时候学会的。

男孩托着腮，脸上的肉被手掌挤出一小块，呆呆地盯着某处，不知道在想什么。

“唰——”

玄关门被拉开，五六个穿着白色马甲，戴着动物面具的人走了进来。

哦，他曾经的同行们来了。

戴着面具的人自觉地为后面的人让开一条道来，明明只有五六个人，卡卡西却有了摩西分海的错觉。那人逆着光向他走来，卡卡西不由得眯着起了眼。

哦，是那个开了弑师罪恶之源的糟老头子。

“卡卡西，我们也很抱歉，你父亲他……”

男孩漫不经心地吐槽着，我信你个鬼，你这个糟老头子坏的很，指不定在心里拍手笑哈哈呢。

当然，这些大逆不道的话他自然不可能说出来。就算他明白其中的弯弯绕绕也要揣着明白装糊涂。

感谢几十年的处男生活让他麻木得变成了面瘫，男孩表面上还是那个乖巧安静的孩子，谁也不知道里面换了个灵魂。

男孩低头看着地板的裂缝。

他平静的反应再次让三代目再次下定决心要让人好好照看这孩子，毕竟乖巧的孩子总是那么让人心疼。

“卡卡西，我想找个人来收养你……我有一个合适的人选……”

我拒绝。

男孩的脑海里下意识地浮现出这句话，但是话到了嘴边，却又变成了几个毫无意义的音节。

“……啊……”

男孩意味不明地啊了一声，他突然发现了什么——

他好像不会说话了。

大概。

不会说话也没什么问题，他常常觉得声带是他身上最多余的器官。但是眼下却有些麻烦起来，也不知道这个糟老头子为什么突然心血来潮想要别人来收养他——

如果是因为那政治家的心血来潮的善心的话，那还是算了，那玩意帕克都嫌弃。他并不是想指责三代有多肮脏，实际上他也好不到哪里去。

曾经有一个女孩送过他亲手做的医疗包，后来他用千鸟捅穿了那女孩的心脏。

这跟白牙为木叶卖命，而木叶捅死了白牙没有任何区别。硬要说区别的话就是腐烂的垃圾和破烂的垃圾的区别。

他早就成为了和三代一样的人，无非厚可，只不过是为了可笑的大义。

[卡卡西……]

低沉的男声在耳边响起，像是恶魔的低喃。银发男孩眯起了眼睛，眼前浮现出一个模模糊糊的轮廓，似乎再一次看见那人站在他面前。那人用风魔手里剑在他的胸膛上划出两道横贯整个身体的伤痕。

[在这个世界里，苟活的忍者通通变成了废物。]

银发男孩无力地跪地，双手勉强支撑着地板，似乎那时整个胸膛被撕裂的痛苦再一次灌满了他的心头。

他恍恍惚惚感觉肺被剖开了，污浊的空气倒灌进了他的肺里，每一次呼吸都感觉是灼烧。但他还是大口大口地喘着气，即使是那样污浊的空气，也是他赖以生存的毒品。

“卡卡西，你怎么……”

“快！快把他送去医院！！”

身边的大人围绕着银发男孩慌乱不已，但是银发男孩却置若罔闻，他眼里的世界都柔和成了一道风，微风温柔得包裹着那道模糊的轮廓，好似承载着他那千万般无法宣之于口的情愫那样轻柔。

[……不。]

银发男孩双手再也支撑不住自己乏力的身体，他无力地倒下去，太阳穴砸在冰冷的地板上。

[你不一样，你是我的英雄。]

[一直都是。]

双眼合上之前是无数双重重叠叠又模糊不已的凉鞋，如果不是全身最后一丝力气都被抽干，男孩一定会淡淡地笑出来——木叶这该死的直男审美还是熟悉的味道。

陈旧的木质地板紧紧贴着男孩的太阳穴，那冰冷的温度也一同渗入男孩皮肤，连带着那发霉的味道和腐烂的尸臭味也一同钻入男孩的鼻腔。

但是男孩却感到无比的安心，他乖巧地闭上眼，就像是回到了多年前偷偷钻入男人被窝的那个晚上。

[晚安，老爸。]


	2. Chapter 2

睁眼，是熟悉又陌生的天花板。

说是熟悉，是因为他早就是木叶医院的常客。在暗部的日子里，他就是对着各种不同的尸体以及这里的天花板捱过了十几年。

说是陌生，是因为对这天花板来说，他只不过是一个稀疏平常的小男孩，就像是风吹起湖面的淡淡皱褶那样转眼又消失不见。

天花板不会记得它与自己面面相觑的日子，也不会记得那个日日夜夜都在流血的银发青年。

他对这天花板来说只是一个赝品。

“卡卡西……你醒了？”

……姑且用着这躯壳的名字好了，抱歉，[卡卡西]。

赝品先生从病床上半坐起来，歪着头看着身旁的白发男人。

自来也老师。

那个引他入坑却又断更一辈子的可恶男人。赝品先生撇撇嘴，他并不是很想跟这个断更的作者说话，但是看在那么多年的亲热天堂的份上，他还是勉强回应一下。

“嗯?”

“那个……”

白发男人尴尬地用手指挠挠脸，像一个手足无措的大男孩。

自来也老师一直都是冒冒失失，活得很有少年感，以至于卡卡西时常忘了他是一个与父亲年龄相差无几的男人。

“如果你难受的话，可以哭出来……”

“……”

但是就是那样一个会冲进女澡堂的冒失老师，此刻竟然用如此小心翼翼地态度跟他说话，好像他是什么易摔易坏的玻璃制品。

这一切让卡卡西有了月读的错觉。

假如真的是月读的话，那他真的会高兴得笑醒。

他不用再一次看着带土喜欢上琳，真是太好了。他承认这样的想法足够卑鄙自私，他想和他的带土生活在同样的地狱里，而不是看着别人的带土幸福美满。

得了吧，卡卡西。

你看你这样卑鄙自私的垃圾难怪只会给带土带来灾难。

反正那也不是属于你的带土，不是吗？你的带土早就被你杀死了，你还想杀死另一个带土吗？

做个人吧，他对自己说。

“……”

长久的沉默弥漫在两人中间，卡卡西忽然意识到他现在很容易就发起呆来。不管何时何地，只要一想起带土就没完没了。

不要再去想他了，他告诫自己。

当然，他也曾这样告诫过自己无数次，然而告诫效果却是他还是会在无数个夜晚里迷路到慰灵碑前。

“自来也大人。”

卡卡西无奈地笑开，委婉道：“《忍者心得》第二十五条，忍者无论何时都不能流泪。”

这句话他也曾对别人说过。

一个即使带着护目镜，眼睛里还老进沙子的笨蛋。

你看，他上一秒还在告诫自己，下一秒又想起了高兴的事情。带土之于他就像水之于鱼一样，没有水，鱼只会干涸而死；但是没有鱼，水只会更加清澈。

卡卡西还在笑，自来也笑不出来。他羞愧得低下头，明明他不能代表木叶，但是木叶给白牙捅的刀子又化为巴掌赤裸裸地打在他脸上。

“……”

他说不出话来。

他在心里无声地反驳着男孩的话，不，你首先是一个人，然后才是一个忍者。

人会哭。

但是话到了嘴边却又千回百转地咽了下去，他实在是说不出口。男孩变得如此模样，就是因为他的父亲违背了忍者守则。

愧疚，铺天盖地的愧疚湮没了他。

不久前纲手才从这里离开，她已经告诉了自来也卡卡西晕厥的原因——过度换气综合征。

患者发病前多存在精神刺激等方面的诱因。由于患者疲倦过度、精神紧张、刺激了植物神经兴奋，引起呼吸频率加快，在过度吸入氧气的同时，也过度地呼出了二氧化碳，体内二氧化碳突然过度减少打乱了血液酸碱平衡，使体液呈现碱性，引起呼吸性碱中毒。

一言蔽之，就是过度悲伤导致的病症。

自来也愣愣地看着躺在病床上的卡卡西，男孩的眼眸弯弯，就像是好看的月牙，里面盈盈笑意宛如一池春水。

这孩子疯了，自来也想。

他的手脚越发无措起来，也不知道三代那个糟老头子为何把这样一个问题儿童交给他，要知道他本来就是神经大条的人，把这样一个玻璃制品交给他手上，他什么时候磕着碰着了也浑然不觉。

假如卡卡西知道了他被当成易碎品了，一定会笑吧。毕竟他拖着残躯苟延残喘的时候，木叶从来没有把他当成过易碎品——

典型的木叶笑话。

自来也知道此刻他应该说点什么来缓解尴尬，但是平常骚话连篇的他竟然一时词穷起来——他总不能带着这个小鬼开火车吧。

不，老司机，请务必带带我。

假如卡卡西此刻知道自来也心中所想，他大概会说出以上那句话。但是他不知道，他只好用另一种体面的方式打破沉默。

“自来也大人，您现在是我的监护人吗？”

“嗯、嗯。”

自来也磕磕巴巴地回答。他没有预料到他会率先挑起话题，猝不及防来一下，整个人都恍惚起来。

“我们回去吧。”

“……唔？！”

自来也震惊地看着卡卡西，没有预料卡卡西用了“回去”这个字。

卡卡西自然看穿了自来也的想法，说实话，他并不觉得有哪些地方可以让他称为“回去”。毕竟对于一个鸠占鹊巢的赝品来说，他早就无处可归了。

但是如果一个简简单单的字眼就能让这个笨拙的大男孩开心起来，卡卡西并不介意这种温柔的虚伪。

“我想我已经好得差不多了。”

卡卡西委婉道：“现在还是战争时期，我想我还是不要浪费医疗资源了，病床应该留给受伤的人。”

可是你也受伤了呀。

你看你，千疮百孔了啊。

男孩的灵魂深处有这样一个细不可闻的声音在小小地喊着，那是一个求救的信号，但是没有人能够解读这种信号。

毕竟这声音是那么小，那么轻，小到蚊子嗡嗡的声音就可以轻易掩过，轻到连他本人也毫无察觉。

“……旗木卡卡西。”

“在。”

自来也用一种前所未有的认真态度审视着卡卡西，卡卡西也坦然地回视——除了他是一个赝品、是一个垃圾以外，他没什么好愧疚的。

遗憾的是他们永远不会发现他是一个杀死自己的杀人犯。杀人犯和受害者是同一个人，没有人会审讯这样离奇的案件。

自来也败下阵来，收回视线。

他完全不知道这孩子是怎么回事。上一秒悲伤过度，下一秒开心得笑起来。明明情绪起伏如此激烈，说话却又像个十足的理中客，好像那个失去父亲的孩子不是他一样。

果然还是疯了吧。

自来也勉强应声道：“……我们回去吧。”

“嗯。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我出门了。”

银发的小男孩关上门，自言自语地告着别。他手里拿着便当盒，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群往前走去。

小小的身影湮没在人潮里。

自来也老师再怎么看上去不靠谱，也是三忍，自然不可能无时无刻都照看他，战争年代更是格外繁忙。

在这个每个人都自顾不暇的年代，他已经很感激自来也对他心理问题的关心，要知道纲手这样大名鼎鼎的三忍患上恐血症时，也没有人想要去治疗她，何况他只是一个名不经传的小孩而已。

他已经病入膏肓，没什么好救的了。

周围人异样的目光灼灼地刺在他的背上，那些并不小声的窃窃私语也传入他的耳朵，甚至嚣张地冲他指指点点。

“那个是白牙的小孩吧？”

“听说旗木朔茂自杀了，真的假的？”

“真的，他小孩还亲眼目睹了白牙的自杀现场，听说已经疯了。”

漩涡中心的小男孩宛如置若罔闻，他像寻常那样穿梭在街道，不理会其他人遇见他时宛如躲避污秽一样的动作，他笔直地朝某个方向过去，好像做过千千万万次那样。

“一点闲话就自杀？还真是个懦弱的男人，这也配和三忍齐名？这小孩也怪可怜的，摊上这样一个人做爹。”

“我说，这个小孩疯了之后会不会报复在别人身上？小孩子没三观嘛。”

“有自来也大人看着，应该没问题吧？这小孩好像被自来也大人收养了。”

周围的这些闲言碎语宛如夏日里乱飞乱坠的柳絮，宛如嘈杂乱耳的蝉鸣。那些凉薄的话从这些人口里倾泄而出，像是污泞不堪的下水道排口。

男孩拖着一身污秽前行。

“自来也好惨，还要给那个懦夫收拾烂摊子擦屁股。木叶遍地都是孤儿，凭什么这个罪人的孩子让三忍照顾？三代目太善良了，果然还是有些念着白牙的旧情吧。”

“是啊，三代目哪里都好，就是太善良了。”

明明正值白天，男孩却宛如置身闷热夏日的夜晚。潮湿闷热的空气紧紧地黏在皮肤上，让人喘不过气来。

他在等着夏夜里灌进袖口的一丝凉风。

一直在等。

……

他终于到达了那个地方。

银发的小男孩将便当放在碑前的台阶上，他将便当打开，里面一边是红豆糕，一边是秋刀鱼。

[抱歉，带土。]

卡卡西注视着碑文上一片空白的地方，在心中默念。

[以及……卡卡西。]

然后像千千万万遍那样，开始了长长久久地伫立，沉默一会儿后他又笑开，摸了摸鼻子道：“不用在慰灵碑上见到你的名字，真是太好了。”

[这里的你还活着，还拥有未来。]

[太好了。]

虽然知道这里的带土不属于他，但一想到这个可能，他还是忍不住笑起来。似乎是忽然敞开心扉，他像和一个老朋友磕唠一样在心里叨叨絮絮起来。

不知道带土会不会喜欢他做的红豆糕。

他自认为手艺不错，帕克对他的手艺赞不绝口。但只可惜他本身是一个无可救药的咸党，而狗不能尝到甜味，等他做好了红豆糕，却发现身边连一个试味的人都没有了。

大概不会喜欢吧。

以前他也常常在慰灵碑前摆上红豆糕，但是第二天只有摔碎的碟子和一地的残渣。他以为那是野狗在觅食，现在想来，应该是带土在发泄自己的不满吧。

想到这里，银发男孩笑得更开心了。

从小到大，他只要看见带土生气他就觉得高兴，一直忍不住欺负他，看他炸毛，看他不满地嘟嘴，看他气得跳脚——也算是他难得的恶趣味了吧。

难怪带土这么厌恶他。

曾经他还不明白自己为何如此在意带土，现在想来，应该是年少时懵懂的情窦初开。那个时候，似乎每一个人暗藏自己的情愫，只是他的情愫得不到回应，又收获了不该有的悸动。

命运好像跟所有人开了个玩笑。

一场意外宛如绞肉机一样，把所有人的细腻温柔的悸动简单粗暴地碾碎，扔进垃圾桶里，拼也拼不起来，所有人都变成了笑话。

[琳，带土喜欢你，非常喜欢，比任何人都珍视你。]

[所以，我拼上性命也要保护你。]

卡卡西忍不住回想起水门班那些快乐的日子，带土对琳的爱慕，琳对带土的温柔，他像个分割的观众一样格格不入，名为占有欲的种子生根发芽、恣意疯长。

[带土，你看，我帮你告白了。]

咸涩的液体顺着脸颊划下来，流淌进左边的嘴角里。银发少年抚摸着不属于自己的左眼，嘴角淡淡地上扬。

[……你哭了吗，带土？]

他承认他是故意的，毫无疑问他是一个卑鄙自私的小人，他早就知道了。而他也如这双眼睛一样，被生活的铁丝割裂成一整块一整块。

[想要和你生活在同样的地狱里。]

旗木卡卡西最害怕的事情不是被宇智波带土憎恨，不是被宇智波带土杀死——倒不如说他最渴求的事情就是被宇智波带土杀死，而这一点也成了难得的奢望。

他最害怕的事情是他内心最思念最牵挂的那个人，看他就像看天看地看路边的花花草草一样，视同空气。

形同陌路，再无关系。

遗憾的是命运再一次跟他开了个玩笑，倒不如说是他整个人都是不幸的代名词，无论是对他自己还是对他人。

[我对你已经没什么好说的了。]

肺部被灼烧的痛苦再一次席卷了他的五脏六腑，酸楚的感觉弥漫进他的四肢百骸。那种青涩的，夹杂着一点点苦味的青柠檬的味道弥漫在他的舌尖。

[这样啊……]

他用带着千鸟的苦无刺穿带土的心脏，而带土却用黑棒捅穿了他的右肩胛骨——他明明有机会杀他的。

明明可以共同赴死的，可是带土却再一次把他留下来。

……不愧是带土啊。

银发男孩的嘴唇苍白，他默然地注视着深蓝色的碑石。棱角分明的碑石在阳光下折射出耀眼的光辉，一如他爱慕的那个人。

[带土，对不起。]

现在的他真的成为了赝品了。

卡卡西低头，身形微微颤抖。好像那个日思夜想的人真地站在他面前一样，而他不敢与之对视。

但是对不起又有什么用呢？

做过的错事就像是钉子一样，钉子扎进木桩，就算把钉子拔出来，木桩上深深的洞孔也不会消失。

他现在这些迟来的抱歉又说给谁听呢？

全都死了。


	4. Chapter 4

在慰灵碑前的时间总是过得很快，一晃眼一天就过去了一大半。

他跟[带土]和[卡卡西]道别之后，径直地朝忍者学校走去。他已经向学校提交毕业申请，而三代目已经批准。他各项成绩有很优异，他只需通过考试就行了。

卡卡西回想起出门之前与自来也的对话来。

“不行，我不同意。”

自来也拍桌，愤怒道：“别提你现在还这么小，就说以你现在的心理状态，你上战场只是自寻死路而已。”

卡卡西眨眨眼，道：“我心理状态很健康，是山中一族的前辈给我做的检查，而且三代目已经批准了。”

“……”

自来也一时间竟然无话可说，想不出反驳的话来……然后他就去找三代目了。

卡卡西笑了笑，大概自来也还没来得及反对，就被塞一堆任务糊弄走吧，三代那个老油条。

不过，他很开心。

他时常感觉是砧板上的肉，被执刀人用锈迹斑斑的钝刀乱剁。他身上所有的肉已经糜烂，却又紧紧地贴合在一起，勉强维持着人的形状。

但总会有些细微处让他感觉自己还活着。

有些人像是寒夜里的篝火，一点点飞溅的火星就让他温暖不已，比如凯，比如鸣人。靠着这些余烬，他才能在这漫漫长夜中朝着带土继续前行。

卡卡西很顺利地通过了测试。

无论是忍术还是理论知识，还是实战测试，都优秀得让大人们瞠目结舌。在他们恐惧着男孩报复性的未来时，男孩却又回以温暖的微笑。

大人们羞愧地低下头，沉默不语。

他们可以预料到男孩会有一个何等辉煌璀璨的未来——

惊才艳艳，莫过如此。

银发男孩握着崭新的护额走出校门。学校的人很少，高年级的学生还在上课，低年级的学生在外边疯玩——可以完美地避开带土。

本该如此。

但事实总是不能如他所愿，老天总是喜欢同他开恶劣的玩笑。

“卡卡西！”

那一瞬间，时间好像停止了。

狂风呼卷着从他耳边刮过，像是夹杂着滚滚巨石扑朔而来。他什么也听不清了，他的世界一片纯白，只剩下凌冽的风声。

[带土……]

内心深处一个声音在疯狂地重复着那个名字，但是他再也说不出话来。那个词在嘴边千回百转就是无法倾吐出来。

说话啊说话啊说话啊啊啊啊啊——

咽喉被污秽物堵住了。

他想要干呕，呕不出来，他想要伸手去掏喉咙，但是浑身僵硬得宛如尸体。光是回头这么一个简单的动作，就抽去了他全身的力气。

[带土……]

他在心里一遍又一遍地呼唤着这个名字，而那个人对此毫无察觉。

他忽然瞄见卡卡西手里的护额，像是发现了新大陆一样，道大喊：“啊啊啊，卡卡西！！！”

“你怎么有护额……你这家伙该不会是提前毕业了吧？啊啊”

“……”

“你已经甩开我这么多了吗，可恶！”

“……”

“不过还是祝福你当上忍者啦，卡卡西，你好厉害！请我们吃饭吧！”

“……”

“我一定会超过你，打败你的！毕竟我是要当上火影的男人！”

“……”

没有丝毫回应。

带土后知后觉地发现卡卡西的不对劲来，他愣愣地看着银发的小男孩。对方脸色苍白，嘴唇也没有一丝血色，像是久卧病床的病人。

“……卡卡西，你生病了吗？”

带土上前一步，卡卡西下意识地退后一步。

“……”

“……”

难言的沉默弥化为无形的枯藤，缠绕着人的小腿肚盘旋而上，如跗骨之蛆，如影随形狂妄刺痛着他。

“卡卡西，你脸色很难看，你不舒服吗？”带土关心道。

卡卡西抿了抿嘴唇，不敢直视对方的灼灼目光，他低头看着地上的裂缝，似乎这样他引以为傲地自控力又回来了些许。

“……没有，我很好。”

带土察觉到眼前的卡卡西发生了某种微妙的变化，那种变化像尘埃的漂浮一样不易察觉。但宇智波是天生对爱恨敏感的一族，而人们时常忘了带土是个宇智波。

带土感觉胸口闷闷的，明明天气很好，他却感觉要下雨一样。

“卡……”

“带土。”

带土正要说什么，却被卡卡西打断：“我真的没有生病。”

“可是……”

带土见过久卧病床的人，他常在空闲的时候经常去帮助这些病人。

这些人通常是从战场前线退下来，又在鬼门关走过一遭的忍者。他们大多身体残缺，或者是中毒之后留下难以想象的后遗症。

……但是他们心理上的病痛比身体上的病痛严重得多。

带土见过他们，他们的脸色和尸体一样白，他们的眼神和尸体一样空洞。

[可是，你明明就和那些人很像。]

[你明明就生病了。]

卡卡西忽然说：“天色不晚了，我该回去了。”

“……”

带土摸了摸鼻子，闷闷道：“……祝贺你当上忍者，卡卡西。迟早有一天我会超过你，把你打趴下，当上火影的！”

卡卡西轻轻地嗯了一声。

……带土后退一步，大声道：“卡卡西，你果然很奇怪啊！！你为什么不骂我！”

“……”

卡卡西沉默了一会，低声道：“笨蛋。”

“对对，就是这样！”

带土深以为然地点点头道：“继续继续，摩多摩多！”

“……”

卡卡西叹了口气，埋在围巾下的嘴角微微上扬：“……笨蛋白痴吊车尾。”

“还是熟悉的三连，嘿嘿。”

带土挠挠头，笑得像个傻子一样道：“这样才对嘛，这才是你啊，卡卡西！”

“……”

又来了，那种感觉又来了，那种莫名的闷闷的感觉再一次席卷了他的心头。明明天色很好，他总觉得要下雨了。

……他哪里说得不对吗？

这个戴着护目镜的男孩百思不得其解，万分苦恼自己又是哪句话惹恼了卡卡西。他大概永远不会理解对方苦涩的心情吧，这件事是如此的荒唐——

[这不是我啊……]

……带土认识的卡卡西，那个骄傲的卡卡西，已经被他杀死了啊。剩下来的只是一个本该在十二岁那年死去，却又苟延残喘十几年的怪物啊。

他是个赝品，这是毋庸置疑的事实。

带土想不通，大概永远不会想通。他干脆自暴自弃地冲着卡卡西大喊道：

“卡卡西，你这家伙怎么回事！”

“你已经成为了很厉害的忍者了！你已经拿到独当一面的证明了！卡卡西！你在难过什么！！你不知道我有多羡慕你！”

“你给笑啊！！混蛋！！！”

“……”

“……谢谢你，带土。”

卡卡西的眼眸再次弯成好看的月牙道：“我很开心。”

柔软的银发被风微微撩起，宛如麦浪般动人的旋律，他那冷白色的皮肤在这暖阳下了有了些暖意，像是一副温暖的油画。

带土无端地想起琳跟他说过的话来。人被冻死的时候，会产生被烧死的幻觉。

带土想，卡卡西一定很痛苦很痛苦了，才会觉得他其实很开心吧。

“……”

“我该回去了，带土。”卡卡西小声说。

不知为何，明明卡卡西是在告别，他却觉得卡卡西在拉着他的衣角，小心翼翼地说——

[把我留下来。]

带土想，他一定是和卡卡西一样病了。

刹那间他有了那么一种冲动，揪住眼前这个家伙狠狠揍一拳，让他清醒清醒。可惜他还尚未来得及动作，就听见一个清脆的女声喊他——

“带土？”

“你怎么回教室拿东西拿了这么久？”琳疑惑地看着他俩，道：“卡卡西？”

“……”

带土忽然不知所错起来。卡卡西还在笑，他只感觉自己的手脚无处安放。

[……为什么？]

[为什么会这样？]

带土很喜欢琳，曾经无数次期望在拐弯的角落里偶遇琳。但是从来没有像这一次这样，让他有这样的感觉——

[为什么要出现呢，琳？]

带土不明白自己为何有这样的感觉，他不懂，他大概永远不会懂。

“怎么啦，你们又吵架了吗？”

琳眉眼里都是笑意，她鼓着腮帮子道：“带土，同学之间要好好相处，不是吗？”

“……”

带土忽然感觉到，他，琳，卡卡西，三个人之间总是与彼此格格不入，但又想蛮横地融入彼此。就像三副不同的拼图碎片，却总想着拼成同一幅画。

他忽然有一种错觉，他整个人都被割裂成两半。

一半属于卡卡西，一半属于琳。

“……”

带土哑口无言。

“带土。”

卡卡西轻轻地叫他，小声道：“琳在叫你，你们回家吧。”

“……”

假如在这里告别了，他是不是再也见不到卡卡西了。

一想到那个未来，他就无端地恐惧起来。他深呼了一口气，吼道——

“笨蛋卡卡西！你到底有什么不开心的，你说啊！！”

“我们不是朋友吗？！！”


	5. Chapter 5

“嗯……”

卡卡西将自己脸深深地埋在围巾里，隔着厚重的围巾传来他闷闷的声音。

“我们是朋友。”

“天色也不晚了，我要回家了。”

“琳，带土，再见。”

与他告别后，小男孩渐行渐远，逐渐消失在他们的视野里。带土愣愣的，不知道自己哪里说错了，只觉得很难过。

“带土，你哪里不舒服吗？”

棕发的小女孩困惑看着他，关切道：“你胸口很疼吗？”

带土愣愣地看着自己的手，不知道什么时候起它就死死地摁着左胸腔，好像要摁住什么快要喷薄而出的东西。

……好难受。

戴护目镜的小男孩点点头，他的嘴角拉下来，闷闷道：“琳，我这里，好不舒服……好像要下雨了一样。”

“嘴巴里好苦，我好想吃红豆糕。”

男孩低头踢着路边的石子，道：“我好想吃红豆糕。”

棕发的小女孩摸了摸男孩的额头，男孩被这个动作猝不及防地吓到，后退一步，脸上通红。

“奇怪，没有发烧啊。”

女孩自言自语道，然后忽然拉住他的手笑开，利落的短发甩在半空，连残忍的残霞也为她柔和起来。

“那我们去吃红豆糕吧，现在河畔屋应该还没有关门呢！”

“嗯！”

夕阳下两个小孩并肩而行，女孩一直叨叨絮絮地嘱托着什么，男孩时不时应和两声，很是和谐美好的模样。

在树上阴影里，一个银发的小男孩注视着这一切，他默然不语。

[旗木卡卡西，你在想什么？]

[那不是属于你的。]

苦涩的感觉再一次在口腔里翻江倒海，他知道带土的感觉，那种感觉叫做难过——带土在为他难过，他知道，这没什么的，因为带土本来就是一个善良的人。

或许带土不明白，但是他的潜意识已经明白了他的旗木卡卡西已经死了。

带土在为那个卡卡西难过。

……他也好难过，但是他什么也说不出来，他要说什么呢？说一个杀人犯于事无补的忏悔吗？死去的人说什么也不会活着了，他早就明白了。

[走吧，旗木卡卡西。]

[那不是属于你的。]

“带土，虽然我不知道你和卡卡西之间发生了什么，好像也不是平常的吵架，卡卡西看上去也很难过……”

“不过……”

琳用手指挠挠脸，道：“今晚你去找卡卡西吧！假如是你的话，他应该会高兴起来吧。”

银发的男孩正要离开，却忽然停了下来。他漆黑的瞳仁微微睁大，不敢置信地看着那两人。

琳笑开：“记得带上好吃的甘栗甘！”

“……”

[……你别这样，琳。]

你越是温柔，他越是觉得你应该和带土在一起啊……

他应该在淤泥里安静地腐烂，被死耗子啃咬，而不是被清风吹拂，被阳光温暖……清风和阳光才是一起的，他不可以。

[不可以……]

银发的小男孩沉默着，树叶层层叠叠的阴影吞没了他。

他似乎又回到了那个充满千鸟嘶鸣的夜晚，手上那种剖膛开肚的感觉再一次席卷了他的脑海，宛如一场风暴一样让他神志模糊。

手上滑腻腻的，黏湿湿的。

手已经穿透胸膛了，小臂的皮肤上还可以清晰地感受到对方破碎的心脏的余温，还有硌手的骨头的碎片。

[……不可以对我这么好。]

这会让他心中升起本不该有的渴望……他不可以的，不可以的。

[好恶心……]

小男孩恐惧地着看自己的右手，上面黏着着血淋淋的肉块，肉块上还有厚实的筋管，白色的脂肪，血顺着他的手指再一次流下来。

[好恶心好恶心好恶心。]

[快点洗掉！！！！]

他强忍着吐的冲动，发疯了一样离开这个地方，他只想快点把手上的血洗掉。渐渐走远的两人对这一幕毫无察觉。

“可是……”

带土郁闷道：“我刚刚跟他说了那么久，他一直在笑，说他很高兴，就是不说他为什么难过。”

“而且他一直那么讨厌我……”

带土顿了顿，扶正自己护目镜，话语里带着他自己都察觉不到的委屈：“如果是温柔的琳去的话，他应该会敞开心扉吧。”

“……”

女孩注视着郁闷的男孩，然后长长地叹了口气。她握起拳头狠狠地敲了一下带土脑袋，带土委屈地捂头。

“……琳，你为什么要打我？”

“你这个笨蛋……”

琳恨铁不成钢地说：“卡卡西就是只想要让你去找他啊！”

“……诶？”

“假如你觉得难以理解的话，就把卡卡西的一切行为反过来理解就好了。”

“他在笑，其实他很难过。他对你说朋友，其实他并不希望是朋友。他对你说再见，其实是希望你把他留下来。他先说我再说你，其实你在他心里更重要……”

“所以，你去找卡卡西吧！”

“……”

“琳，你真是一个宝藏！”带土想通了什么，又开心地笑起来，拉着琳转圈圈道：“有你真是太好了，我总算能理解卡卡西那个大笨蛋的话了！”

“我不吃红豆糕了！我们去买甘栗甘吧！”

“嗯！”

此时的带土并不知道，再见的反面可以是留下来——

也可以是再也不见。

等卡卡西渐渐清醒时，他已经站在了旗木大宅的门口了。他恍惚地看向自己的右手，白皙的手指像羊脂玉一样干净。

[啊……好想看亲热天堂。]

他无端地感慨着，好像又变成了那个捧着小黄书招摇过市的旗木卡卡西。

他强忍着洗手的冲动，转而将视线放在了眼前的大宅上。木质的门扉被贴上了层层的封条，和偌大的宅子相比他显得那么小。

[又回到这里了。]

带土给他眼睛以前，他难过的时候还是会下意识地回到这里来。他自嘲地笑笑，他都多大了，还是对这里有着莫名的依恋。

……或许，他内心一直都是那个渴望在哭泣的时候被父亲摸头的小男孩吧。

他熟练地拉开门。

“我回来了。”

没有人回答他。不过没有关系，他已经习惯了。

这几天住在自来也家里，这里又蒙上了许多灰尘。他熟练地擦了擦有些发霉的木质地板，拂去墙角的蜘蛛网……旗木大宅再一次变得干净整洁起来，变得有烟火气，好像有人还在这里生活一样。

做好这一切之后，他爬上了屋顶，坐在瓦片上，乖巧抱着自己的双腿。

他在等带土。

带土不知道他搬去自来也家里了，所以带土会来这里找他的。

微凉的晚风轻轻吹拂，婆娑的树影晃动着。月光隔着层层叠叠的树叶照过来，只有偶尔的虫鸣惊扰这片静谧。

这样安静的夜晚让他想起很多事情来。

他一直很喜欢摸鸣人的头，那手感很好。他喜欢这个动作，就像水门老师曾经对他做的那样。

……他一直很愧疚。

关于琳，关于带土，关于水门，关于鸣人……这一连串的错误都是由他开始的，像多米诺骨牌一样往最坏的方向滑坡而去。

……都是他的错。

他不后悔杀死了带土，他无法原谅杀死了水门老师的带土，带土也不会原谅杀死了琳的他。

他想，他和带土一起死去，大概就是最好的结局了吧。

但是当带着千鸟的苦无刺穿带土的心脏的时候，带土的黑棒却偏离了他的要害，扎在他的右肩胛骨里。

连死去都不想和他一起……

……有那么厌恶他吗，带土？

所以，假如这只是他的一厢情愿和自以为是的话，请不要让他重新燃起那种侥幸一样的渴望了。

[太残忍了，带土。]

假如根本无法得到，为什么要让他看见希望。

“卡卡西！你果然在这里！”

戴着护目镜的小男孩哼哧哼哧地爬上屋顶，自顾自地坐在他是旁边。

“啊……卡卡西，你怎么戴上面罩了。”

小男孩嘟囔着几句，他小心翼翼地打开手里的包裹，露出刚刚炒好的甘栗甘，甘栗甘的氤氲热气在这黑夜和月光下清晰可见。

……果然来了。

银发的小男孩咽喉滚动，却是一点点哽咽的声音也倾倒不出来。他乖巧道：“带土，我已经等你很久了。”

“……诶？”

带土挠挠头，道：“我本来还想给你一个惊喜的。”

“嗯，我已经很惊喜了。”

“……”

“……”

“卡卡西。”

“你有什么心事，真的不能说吗？”

卡卡西没有回答他的问题，反而侧头看着戴着护目镜的男孩，反问道：“……假如是琳的话，你也会这么做吗？”

“……嗯？”

带土没有听懂他的问题。

卡卡西眼眸低垂，继续重复道：“……假如是琳难过的话，你也会难过吗？你也会这样安慰她吗？”

……他知道这个问题很奇怪。

他知道这个问题预兆着某个最坏的走向，他不该回答。

但是宇智波带土是不会撒谎的人。

“……当然啊。”

“假如琳难过了，你也不会坐视不管吧，我们是朋友啊，卡卡西？”

“……”

[为什么我会变成这个样子？]

[是因为你对琳的见死不救啊，卡卡西。]

他已经麻木了，那种苦涩的感觉……身为一个咸党，偶尔尝尝苦味也不错。他默默地想，这是个好兆头。

他一直擅长将碎裂的自己拼起来，或许这是他为数不多的优点。

“带土，我是个很自私的人。”

卡卡西小小声道：“如果你给我的，和你给别人的是一样的，那我就不要了。”

“……卡卡西？”

带土懊恼地看着他，苦恼道：“为什么你今天总是说莫名其妙的话。”

他举起手中的甘栗甘塞到卡卡西怀里，道：“不要想那些莫名其妙的东西，吃点甜的心情就会好起来的。”

卡卡西没有接甘栗甘，他低头。

“带土，你知道吗。一个人在黑暗里待久了的话，阳光不但不会明亮他的视野，反而会灼烧他的眼睛。”

“卡卡西！”

带土扑了上去，压倒了卡卡西，试图把甘栗甘塞到他的嘴里。他不懂那些烦恼，他只想把最好的留给卡卡西。

“嘭。”

小男孩变成烟雾。

那一瞬间，带土看见了卡卡西对他做的口型——

[再见，带土。]


	6. Chapter 6

旗木卡卡西消失了。

他拼了命地去找卡卡西。他不知道卡卡西喜欢去什么地方，他搜寻了木叶的每一个角落，在河边，在训练场，在烤肉店……都没有他。

他惊慌地告诉那些忍者们，卡卡西就这样凭空消失了，其他人对此不过嗤笑一声。

[这不是更好吗？]

[一个蠢货的儿子，活着也只是让人恶心。]

[他怎么不早点去死啊？]

污秽不堪的话语流入他的耳朵，他在这些诋毁和辱骂中拼凑出了整个事情的真相。这些人尖嘴猴腮的嘴脸化为光怪陆离的影子层叠起来，整个世界天旋地转——

等他回过神时，拳头已经揍在那个人脸上了。

他的拳头挨在那些人脸上，他觉得自己心里有一团火，烧得他气血上涌，但是他又觉得自己前所未有的冷静。

打，往死里打。

打得骨头咔嚓作响，打得拳头血肉模糊。

他很冷静。

他很快被钳制住，他只是个小孩，而对方是忍者。一开始的得手也只不过是乘其不备而已。那些人也开始揍他，扬言要给他一点教训。

他能感觉到肋骨被打断了一两根，碎裂的骨头扎破了内脏……他把血块啐在那人脸上……眼睛被挨了一拳，视线渐渐模糊……

“带土！！”

声嘶力竭的女声在远处传来，他浑然不觉。手被捆住了就用脚踢，脚被抓住了就用牙咬，嘴巴被堵住了就用眼神千刀万剐。

“带土，停下来！！”

他一点也不愤怒，他只是很失望。

他一直都是满怀阳光的往前看的，印象里的别人总是怀着淡淡的善意，而且他也坚信付出温柔会同样被回以温柔。

而这次，他人的恶意朝他裂开了一道口子，粘稠的黑泥溢了出来，而他能窥见藏在这背后的庞然巨物。

[……卡卡西什么也没有做错。]

[……腐烂的是你们。]

其他人赶过来把他扼住，被他殴打的人用怨毒的眼神看着他，围观的人用惊恐的眼神看着他——

怪物。

……再次睁眼时，眼前的是医院纯白的天花板。他恍惚了一瞬，猛地坐起来。

卡卡西在哪里？

“哟，小子，你醒了？”

一个白发男子朝他打招呼，莫约二三十的年纪。琳停下了削苹果的刀，担忧地问道：“带土，你没事吧？”

“……自来也大人。”

带土勉强记起来眼前这位的身份，他一惊，急切地问道：“卡卡西在哪里！”

“……”

狭小的病房里是尴尬的沉默，自来也低下头坐在床边，过了好一会儿他才说道：“……你应该是再也见不到他了。”

怎么可能！！

带土死死地盯着自来也，自来也说：“小子，别那样看着我……是他自己决定的。”

“他决定干什么？”

自来咬牙道：“他加入了根……该死。”

“……根？那是什么？”

“暗部培训部门，在老头子继任后团藏组织的。”

“暗部成员主要有两个来源。一部分是大家族中选拔人才送往暗部，大家族与木叶之间起到相互监视的作用。极少部分是优秀的上忍主动申请加入暗部。”

“另一部分就是根了。根是为暗部输送人才的主要来源。这些人大多是无处可去的战争孤儿，他们将会在根部里进行各种暗杀刑讯诸如此类的训练。”

“可是！！”

带土匆忙打断，大声说：“你为什么说我永远见不到卡卡西了？”

“……因为根已经名存实亡了。”

自来也道：“根实际上已经是独立出去了，和暗部是同样的存在，区别只是根只听团藏的命令，并且暗部不培养人才，而根会。我不知道他是从哪里知道这些的，他已经进入根了。”

“卡卡西太聪明了。他知道假如是老头子的话，我还可以把他要回来，但是团藏那条老狐狸不行……”

“为什么不行！！”

带土反问道：“就算是团藏怎么也得听火影的命令吧？”

“……”

“噢，我知道了。”

带土脸上露出嘲讽的笑容，微妙的恶意像是卡在喉咙里的鱼刺，道：“我知道了，卡卡西只不过是一个无权无势平民家的小孩子，你们这些高贵虚伪的大人又怎么可能为他撕破脸皮呢！”

“带土！”琳不安地叫了他一声。

自来也沉下脸来，道：“小子，你最好注意你的言辞。这个世界不是非黑即白的，你最好聪明点。”

“聪明？”

带土嗤笑：“聪明有什么用？聪明就是你们给白牙下的套？如果是这种聪明，我不要也罢。”

“宇智波带土！！”

自来也头上露出青筋，他一字一句道：“我听说宇智波家有个吊车尾的小鬼蠢得很，现在看来又有些道理又没有道理。”

“你这小鬼天生反骨，我——”

“自来也大人。”

棕发的小女孩哀求地看着他，说：“我可以不可以单独和带土说几句话？”

自来也默然，点了点头出去了。出去的时候还沉着脸，不知道在想些什么。狭小的病房里只留下两个人，安静得只剩下风倒灌进窗户的呼呼声。

“……琳。”

“……带土。”

两人同时开口，又同时沉默。过了好半天带土才说：“你先说吧。”

“嗯。”

棕发女孩继续削着手里的苹果，头也不抬道：“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是我知道既然卡卡西已经决定不要见你了，你是找不到他的……”

“……为什么？”

“你永远也叫不醒一个装睡的人，带土。”

“……”

琳看着带土沉默了一会儿，又躺了下去，盯着天花板发呆。

他看着纯白的天花板，莫名地想到了卡卡西苍白的笑容——如果你给我的，和你给别人的是一样的，那我就不要了。

“他到底想要什么啊……”

卡卡西真的不见了。

带土并没有那么难过，他更多的是不甘。他知道卡卡西还好好地活在某个地方，和他呼吸着同样的空气，在他看不见的地方大放光彩。

他从来没有想过别的可能性，比如卡卡西会在任务中死去之类的。卡卡西那么一个骄傲的天才，怎么可能会有这种结局？

他只希望他能赶快追上卡卡西的步伐，死死地抓住卡卡西，而不是像这样任由那个混蛋单方面消失。

自己还是太弱小了。

带土想，等着吧，旗木卡卡西。他迟早有一天会追上他，给他脸上狠狠地揍一拳，狠狠地怒斥这个家伙的任性。

带土握紧了拳头，翻身睡去。

他没有想到的是，这一等就是很久很久。久到大部分人都忘记了名为旗木卡卡西的存在，他还在执着地寻找他。

至少在接下来的十几年里，他都没有再见到那个突然消失的人。


	7. Chapter 7

男孩坐在秋千上，斑驳的树影投在他脸上，秋千嘎吱嘎吱地响。熙熙攘攘的人群拥堵在门口，嘈杂的声音从耳边传来。

“嘎吱——”

他有一下没一下地晃着秋千。

曾经的他也是这样，坐在秋千上，看着热热闹闹的人群。家长们在门外等着，小孩们欢快地扑到他们身上撒娇，给他们讲一天的所见所闻。

“真是厉害啊，不愧是卡卡西。”

男人弯下腰，牵着小孩的手。小孩冷哼了一声，别过头。他看到，无论是男人还是小孩，眼底都闪着光。

……让他羡慕的光。

“那是当然！”

两人渐行渐远，一大一小的影子在夕阳拉得越来越长，渐渐消失不见。

“嘎吱——”

秋千晃来晃去。

过了许久，人们都陆陆续续地离开了，那些嘈杂的声音也都消失了，只有秋千摇晃的声音……啊，还有风扫走落叶的声音。

他从秋千上跳下来，一个人回家。

旁边的人匆忙走过，走过……

他一边走一边低头，他想象着旁边有又高又大的影子勾着他……影子弯下腰，摸他的头发，亲吻他的额头，对他夸奖。

真是厉害，不愧是带土啊。

影子对他说。

带土嘴巴涩涩的，他低头，慌忙用衣袖擦了擦快要溢出来的眼泪。

他一点也不想哭，因为这样总是显得很懦弱。可是眼泪总是不经允许地流出来，一点面子也不给他。

呜呜呜。

男孩哽咽着，像被遗弃的小狗一样呜咽着，从喉咙里发出哭泣的声音。

呜呜呜。

他蹲在地上，拼命地擦眼泪，但眼泪还是不断地流出来。他讨厌自己为什么这么会哭，越想越丢脸，越丢脸越想哭。

没有人在意他。

哭过之后他狼狈地用衣袖擦鼻涕眼泪，他还要回家，一个人回家。他想要去找琳，只有琳会看着他，只有琳会对他笑。

可是他不能去找琳。

因为琳也会看着被遗弃的小狗，琳也会对小狗笑。

他讨厌自己，他知道琳只是可怜他而已。琳是那样温柔，对谁都是那么好。他利用了琳的温柔，卑鄙无耻。

呜呜呜呜，为什么没有人喜欢他。

无论是谁，他们从出生就开始拥有着父母的喜爱。尤其是像卡卡西那样混蛋，随随便便做什么事情都做得很好，轻而易举地得到了偏爱。

而他，什么都没有，没有人喜欢他。

他从出生开始，就失去了被父母喜爱的权利。他很笨，做什么事情都做不好，平尽全力后得到的结果只有灰头土脸。

卡卡西是台上的灯光聚焦的主角，他是台下泯然众人的过客。

他讨厌卡卡西。

他闷头走路，想起那个小天才来，越想越讨厌，越想越可气。他鼓着腮帮子，刺刺的头发和鼓成包子的脸搭配起来，像可爱的河豚一样。

他迟早有一天会超过那个混蛋的。

带土就是这样，他偶尔会有些小沮丧，但是他很快就会从低谷里振作起来……这就是他发光的地方啊。

“唉呀……带土？”

老婆婆看着他，道：“带土桑能帮我拎一下东西吗？”

“嗯！”

他果断地点头，毫不犹豫地帮忙。他贪恋被需要的感觉，即使是片刻也让他满足。

很久以后他才回想起来，或许正是因为他从小就被忽视，所以他才喜欢帮助别人。想要得到夸奖，想要被偏爱，想要被需要，以至于养成了无可救药的救赎癖。

他转头，看见了卡卡西。

他知道，卡卡西天生就是所有人的焦点，天生就那样耀眼……但这是第一次，他如此清晰地意识到这一点。

那一刻，好像全世界只剩下卡卡西了。

……卡卡西真好看啊。

心脏在奇怪地跳着，他大脑空白了片刻，然后惊慌失措起来——卡卡西该不会，一直跟在他身后吧？

该、该不会看见了他哭唧唧的样子吧？

啊啊啊啊！！！！！

“卡卡西，我讨厌你！”

他愤愤道，张牙舞爪想要扑上去，把卡卡西生吞活剥。还没等他扑上来，一张手帕蒙住了他的脸。

“……笨蛋，擦擦鼻涕吧。”

“啊啊啊，我果然讨厌你！！”

他没有问卡卡西为什么会折回来，他不想问，但是他知道。他被卡卡西吸引，卡卡西被他吸引，这似乎是天经地义的事情。

卡卡西被人注视着，他被卡卡西注视着，这就足够了。总之，他不是没人要的小狗了。

小狗张牙舞爪，欢快地摇着尾巴。

“手帕给你。”

“……不要了，太脏了。”

“……哼。”

后来带土把那块手帕洗干净了，他一直很想吐槽为什么一个男孩会随身携带手帕，这是怎样的洁癖精神啊？

可惜，他再也没有找到机会把手帕还回去。

他把卡卡西弄丢了。

以前卡卡西在的时候，他没有意识到卡卡西对他有多重要。

他以为他更在乎琳的，琳的温柔总是让他眷恋。但是那个笨卡卡的话，他能数出无数个缺点来。他不懂为什么人们都说卡卡西很聪明，他明明觉得卡卡西很笨。

卡卡西真的很笨很笨，笨到把所有的心情写在脸上。

他也很笨，笨到不认字。

但生活就是这样，你以为你离不开电视，以为你离不开游戏，以为你离不开所有的娱乐。结果停水停电了才发现，到底离不开什么。

“嘎吱——”

男孩坐在秋千上，斑驳的树影投在他脸上，秋千嘎吱嘎吱地响。熙熙攘攘的人群拥堵在门口，嘈杂的声音从耳边传来。

“嘎吱——”

他有一下没一下地晃着秋千。

“嘎吱——”

好吵啊。

铁链摩擦的声音刺痛着耳膜，他缓慢地缓慢地弯腰，捂住了自己的眼睛，小声地呜咽着。

[你知道答案了吗？]

吵死了。

[你知道他想要什么了吗？]

闭嘴。

光影飞逝，树叶落下来，枯枝上压满了雪，雪一点点的融化，长出新芽。日复一复，年复一年。秋千上的男孩也一点点地长大，身形渐渐抽条，五官渐渐长开，成为一个清朗的少年。

他每天都在回想那天晚上和卡卡西的对话，每天都在思考那个问题的答案。

他走在路上想，坐在椅子上想，躺在床上想，白天也想，夜里也想……他承认，他就是想卡卡西而已。

为什么会有卡卡西这样自私的人啊？

自顾自地闯入他的世界，又自顾自地离开，从来没有考虑过他的感受。

“嘎吱——”

他有一下没一下地晃着秋千。

“带土！”

棕发的少女冲他招手，小跑过来道：“原来你在这里啊，快点准备出发了，水门老师还在等着我们。”

“啊……”

带土发出毫无意义的音节，他愣愣地没头没脑地说了句——

“……卡卡西？”


	8. Chapter 8

“卡卡西……”

带土有些恍惚地念出这个名字，枝桠被微风轻轻摇动着，树叶飘飘然地落在他面前，仿佛在回应他。

不知道为什么，他突然感觉此时此刻，卡卡西就在他身边。

他已经不记得他有多久没有念过这个名字了，三年，五年，还是七八年？卡卡西是什么时候消失的？明明以前总是把这个名字挂在嘴边的，现在就连发音都有些陌生起来。

真是糟糕啊，假如真的没有一个人记得笨卡卡的话，那笨卡卡得多难过啊……

不行不行！

带土拼命地摇晃着头，想要把刚刚那个念头摇出脑袋。

不管怎样，他是不会忘记笨卡卡的！

每天默念名字一百遍，早上起来想他，晚上睡觉想他，喝茶也想他，吃饭也想他，每天无时无刻都在想他的话，就永远不会忘记笨卡卡了！

拼命地记住某一个人，害怕遗忘。

带土每天都会去旗木大宅打扫，就像卡卡西曾经每天都在慰灵碑前久久伫立一样。那时候的带土暗中窥伺着卡卡西，这时候的卡卡西默默注视着带土。

两人的身影交错时空，彼此重叠。

“带土，带土！”

琳有些担忧地看着他，问道：“你又想起了卡卡西吗？”

“果然……我还是求老师，请他帮忙让你见见卡卡西吧。”琳有些不安道：“这七年来，你的精神状况一直不太好。”

……原来，已经七年了吗？好像昨天他还在喊笨卡卡一样。

“不，不用了。”

带土摇摇头，扶了扶自己的护目镜，笑道：“这是卡卡西自己的决定。”

是卡卡西不要他的。

……又想哭了。

“我们快走吧，水门老师还在等着我们。已经迟到这么久了，大概在新队友心里留下了不好的印象吧。”

“……嗯。”

两人离开。

两年前他们都从忍校毕业了，但是他们和一般的三人小队不一样。

一般来说，忍校在筛选新生入学的时候就会限制名额，以方便日后的三人编队。但现在因为某人的提前毕业，他们始终有个空缺。

于是他，琳，还有水门老师，以及不知道是谁，组成了一个班。

这个填补空缺的人总是换了又换。这些人通常是在战争中失去了自己队友的人，总待不长久。要么就是放弃当忍者，要么就是转了文职，还有的被仇恨蒙蔽双眼。

来了走了，走了又来了，那个位置时常空缺着。

假如是卡卡西的话，那会怎样啊……

带土忍不住幻想起来，卡卡西那么厉害，再加上水门老师，他们一定能成为同期最厉害的小队吧。

所有人用羡慕的眼光看着卡卡西，所有用憧憬的眼神看着卡卡西，所有人，包括琳……也包括他。

什么嘛，真是……难过。

……他一定会和卡卡西吵架的。

又有点想哭了，这可不行啊，带土。他努力告诉自己，戴着护目镜眼睛里是不可能进沙子的，可不能给自己找理由啊。

毕竟也没有人一边嫌弃你一边让你蹭眼泪鼻涕啊……

嘴巴里咸咸的，涩涩的。

什么嘛，自己还是哭了吗，假如卡卡西在这里，一定会嘲笑他吧。

呜呜呜。

“带土，带土？”

琳的声音再一次把他从自己的世界里拉回来，他再一次意识到自己又想笨卡卡出神了。这下不仅是琳，水门老师也一脸担忧了。

“带土，你没事吧，你的嘴巴被你咬出血了。”

他慌忙地擦了一下脸，看着袖子上的血傻笑起来。什么嘛，原来没有哭出来啊。

[真是很努力，很了不起了呢，带土。]

他对自己说。

“不愧是出了名的吊车尾啊，一点时间观念都没有，就连这种事也要拖后腿。”新队友在旁边一脸不耐烦，冷言嘲讽。

“都磨磨蹭蹭多久了，快点出发啊。”

“那个，野田桑不要着急嘛。”

水门老师难为情地帮他说着好话：“同伴爱啦，同伴爱。”

带土扭头看着他的新队友——好奇怪，无论怎么看，这个人的脸都看不真切，朦朦胧胧地隔了层布一样。

这个人叫什么来着？野辅？田中？

带土的脑袋有些疼了，不知道从什么时候起，他就有了这样一个怪毛病。无论是什么人他都看不清，就算努力看清了也会转眼忘记，好像全世界都是路人一样。

他已经快忘记琳和水门老师长什么样子了，只能依赖发色和着装勉强辨认着。

好在除了琳和水门老师也不会有人关心他。

带土什么都忘记了，只记得那天卡卡西捧着甘栗甘，小声说话的样子。

卡卡西真好看啊，垂下眼睛的时候像小羊一样温顺，说出来的话也像小羊一样软软地刮痒着他。

再见，他说。

带土怎么也想不明白，怎么会再也不见的呢？他想了半天也想不明白，只明白了这个世界上叫旗木卡卡西的果然都是个大骗子。

“对不起，是我的错。”

带土很顺从地认错了，一脸自然。如果是卡卡西的话，他是非要吵上几句不可的，路人就算了。

大概小孩子都是这样吧，用欺负表达亲昵，用拌嘴表达依赖。

野田见状也不好发作，冷哼一声，往前走去。水门尴尬地看了他们一眼，几人跟上。

任务进行得很顺利。

毕竟卡卡西那么厉害，要是他不努力一点，绝对会被嘲笑的。

卡卡西已经走得很远很远了，他要跑快点，再跑快点，才能竭尽全力地摸到卡卡西的影子啊。

他已经被丢下了……

“琳，我厉不厉害！”

带土解决完一个敌人后开心地喊着，就连护目镜上的血也没有擦。刚被他救下的田中臭着脸，旁边的水门笑开：“带土越来越厉害了，真是很努力了呢！”

[真是厉害啊，不愧是卡卡西。]

带土又想起那天男子弯腰对小孩说的话来。他曾经那么渴望有人对他说这句话，可现在真的遇到了，却不能体会当时羡慕的心情了。

“带土，你怎么不躲开敌人的攻击啊！”

“你的手受伤了！”

琳懊恼地抱怨着，给他包扎：“为什么故意让自己受伤啊？”

“躲开的话，就没有办法保护同伴了啊。”他理所当然道。

如果是卡卡西的话，一定也会这么说吧，毕竟那可是踢个罐子都要把保护同伴挂在嘴边的家伙。

“呵，谁要你保护了。”

田中的脸色很难看，说：“不过是一个十二三岁的小鬼，我还用你保护？如果不是你刚刚冲出来，那个敌人早就被我杀了。” 

“……”

“我们继续赶路吧。”

他置若罔闻，爽朗地笑开：“这个卷轴很急，我们要早一点送到线人手里。”

带土无端地想着，那个时候，白牙死的时候，面对流言蜚语的时候，卡卡西也是这么做的吧。

说他说过的话，做他会做的事，这样会不会和笨卡卡有一点点心意相通呢？

只要一点点就可以了，如果那天晚上有这个一点点的话……

呜呜呜，他太笨了，对不起。

“如果不是你磨蹭了那么久，我们哪里会这么赶时间？”

带土没有理他，自顾自地往前赶路着，田中也不得不跟上了队伍。水门老师苦口婆心地训斥他不要命的打法，也劝说着路人队友多一点同伴爱。

水门看着专心致志赶路的带土，看他的表情知道他是不会改了，于是长长地叹了口气。

还真是固执，也不知道是像了谁。

最后他们顺利地完成了任务，平安地回到了木叶门口。新组的路人队友又走了，也不知道去了哪里，他也不在乎。

“再见了，琳，水门老师，我去后山训练啦！”

“等等，带土！”琳连忙喊住他，道：“你不休息一会吗？”

“偷懒的话，可是没有办法超过卡卡西的！”

“拼过头了，带土桑。”

水门摇摇头，说：“努力是好事，但是透支自己身体的努力可不好啊。”

“没有啊，我觉得我很好！”

带土撸起袖子，自豪地拍了拍自己小臂上的肌肉，像小牛一样结实……嘛，谁让笨卡卡那么像小羊呢？

水门托着下巴，他思索片刻后提议道：“我请你们去吃丸子吧，难得的师生小聚一下。

“是努力过头的带土同学最爱吃的丸子哦？”

“哪有，我明明最爱吃红豆糕！”

“诶诶，对不起对不起。”

“丸子也不错，我就勉为其难地同意好啦。”

“走啦！”


	9. Chapter 9

天黑黑，欲落雨。

三人坐在走廊上，旁边摆放着三色丸子和茶水。潮湿的泥土气息扑鼻而来，沉闷的空气像巨石一样压在他的胸口上。

他没有吃丸子。

淅淅沥沥的小雨宛如白线一样笼罩了这个世界。水门老师像小孩子一样胡闹，琳笑几声应和着，他时不时附和几句，有一搭没一搭地笑着。

他们坐在一起，说任务途中里遇到的开心的事情，说对彼此的吐槽，说对他们经历的战斗的分析，说战争的走向……他们什么都说。

多快乐啊。

他们捧着茶杯，惬意地享受着这生死间隙的短暂欢愉。他笑着，打闹着，所有人的声音都被这雨声淹没，归于寂静。

天好黑啊，看不清楚。

“老师，你养过猫吗？”

带土突然问。他看着手里的茶杯，晚风吹皱了茶水里的倒影，不等水门回答就自顾自地说话。

“你见过猫的死吗？”

“……”

带土自言自语道：“当猫感觉死亡快要降临的时候，它就会拖着自己衰败的身躯离开，找一个无人的角落独自死去。”

“它讨厌自己虚弱垂死的样子被看到，它希望在自己主人眼里永远都是鲜活漂亮的样子。它讨厌别离的伤感，它希望它的主人觉得它还自由地活在这世上的某个角落。”

“猫就是这样高傲又自私的动物。”

“它总是这样，不告而别地离开，然后虚弱地躺在发霉的角落里，散发出腐朽的味道，苍蝇围着它飞舞，在期盼它的死亡。”

“它的主人会不知道它要死了吗？”

“不，他一直知道的。”

“可他知道猫不愿意让他知道，所以他就假装不知道了……他只知道猫这种生物，就连死去也是昂着下巴的。”

“它怎么这样啊……它为什么这么自私啊……”

“它从来不会问它的主人想不想要这样结局，总是自以为是地做出选择。它的主人只能被动的接受这一切……”

“它真的好自私。”

带土感觉自己又要哭出来了，他连忙喝了口水，咕噜咕噜的茶水入腹。

猫这种生物，果然最讨厌了。

明明那么漂亮，却又那么高傲，那么自私。

带土感觉自己的头上覆上了一双宽厚有力的大手，温暖的，厚实的。他抬头过去，水门朝他露出笑容。

像大海一样，包含所有苦楚的温柔笑容。

带土忽然明白水门老师为什么那么受欢迎了，金发蓝眼就像阳光和海一样犯规啊——他感觉快要溺死了。

“它就是太喜欢它的主人了，太喜欢太喜欢了，所以才不告而别吧。”

“……嗯。”

带土闷闷地应了一声，埋头喝水。琳默默注视着他，一直没有说话，带土不敢抬头去看她的眼睛。

雨声滴答滴答着，天也越来越黑了，茶屋的灯也陆陆续续地点上。火焰被风吹得抖动着，打了个几个寒颤。

琳忽然问：“你喜欢猫吗？”

“……不，我讨厌猫。”

带土捧着茶杯，低低着看着茶水里的影子：“我讨厌它连走路都踮着脚，我讨厌它那么漂亮那么招人喜欢，我讨厌它那么高傲又自私……”

“我讨厌死了。”

讨厌到吃不下饭，睡不着觉。

他们坐在走廊上，聊了很久很久，最后挥手告别。带土把琳送回去之后，独自走在路上，刺刺的头发也贴着雨水垂了下来。带土看着水坑里自己的倒影，好像狗啊。

那种被抛弃的，无家可归的小狗。

如果他真的是狗就好了，毕竟卡卡西那么喜欢狗……卡卡西不会抛弃狗狗的，永远不会……如果他真的是狗就好了。

带土没有回家，他来到了旗木大宅。

他知道卡卡西名义上已经被自来也大人收养了，就算要回来也不会回来这里。但他还是固执来这里，固执地把这里打扫一遍，好像他这么做卡卡西就会回来一样。

一开始的时候他还会每天来这里，后来他干脆住了过来。

他本来是有些忐忑的，他也不知道要不要办理些手续什么的。他战战兢兢地住了好几天，才失落地明白根本没有人发现。

他和卡卡西一样都过着无人在意的生活。

真是又庆幸又难过，他总觉得卡卡西应该是生活在灯下的，而不是像这样水消失在水里。

把这里打扫干净之后他就开始发呆。

他什么都想，想卡卡西以前是怎样在这里和白牙打闹，想卡卡西以前是怎样在独自度过没有白牙的夜晚，想卡卡西现在是在执行任务还是在休息，想卡卡西有没有受过伤……

带土就这样一直想一直想，每一个动作和神态都能被他细细地描绘出来。

他忽然觉得卡卡西没有离开他，卡卡西一直站在他面前。

带土清理了一间杂货间作为自己的卧室。他是想要睡在卡卡西的床上的，可是万一卡卡西回来了嫌弃他怎么办？

他沉沉地睡去，祈祷至少能在梦里和那个自私的笨蛋见面。他原本以为今天晚上也和以往一样没什么不同——

直到他闻到了血腥味。

卡卡西。

带土瞬间就睁开了眼睛，条件反射地用手抓着什么。他感觉有什么东西像泥鳅一样从手里溜走，又什么也没有抓住。

卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西。

内心深处某个声音在疯狂地叫嚣着，歇斯底里地掀起狂风骤雨，要把他整个人撕裂成两半。

卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西！！！

他猛地从床上惊坐而起，环视着四周。漆黑的房间被透过天窗的一束月光照亮，甚至可以看见月光下漂浮的尘埃。

什么也没有。

这些尘埃在嘲笑他，带土想。

可能是哪只野猫又捉住了老鼠在大快朵颐，也有可能是他错把铁锈味当成了血味，总之一定是他弄错了什么。

带土慢慢躺下去，翻了个身，他给自己捻了捻被子——

然后他看见了被子上的血。

他的瞳孔猛地缩小，这是卡卡西的血。卡卡西回来了，卡卡西受伤了……一时间他竟然不知道是哪个认知更让他冲昏头脑。

“……卡卡西？”

他原本以为他会声嘶力竭地质问卡卡西为什么不告而别，或者是带着哭腔小声地哀求让卡卡西出来。

但是真的到了这一刻，他竭尽全力也只挤出了这几个字。

低低的，沙哑的，像野兽从喉咙里发出的咕噜声一样。带土从来不知道自己的声音还可以这样……

他确实是野兽了。

他几乎感受不到自己的理智，七八年的日思夜想和此刻空气里浓郁的血腥味交织在一起，像毒瘾一样让他产生幻觉。

他已经疯了吗？

大概吧。

无论是浮动的颗颗尘埃，还是陈旧墙柱的纹理；无论是风吹窗户的声音，还是虫子悉悉索索的声音；无论是潮湿的泥土的气息，还是腐烂的老鼠的味道……一切的一切，从未如此清晰地呈现在他面前。

他只希望自己不要放过任何一个细节，他只希望卡卡西此时此刻就在这里。

他害怕，真的。

“……卡卡西，你在这里吗？”

带土小心翼翼地问，生怕戳破了这泡泡一样的美梦。

没有人回答。

卡卡西看见带土的眼睛一片血红。


	10. Chapter 10

带土是怎么找到卡卡西的？

当血滴在他的鼻梁上的时候，带土就知道卡卡西在房梁上了。他知道血意味着什么，也知道卡卡西露出这么蹩脚的错误意味着什么。

旗木卡卡西是一个善于隐藏自己的人……

一定很疼吧，笨卡卡。

他果然在房梁顶上找到了笨卡卡。黑色的紧身衣和白色的无袖马甲破破烂烂的，狐狸样的面具和银色的头发也蒙上了一层灰，露出的小块皮肤也有着交错的伤痕。

甜腥的血味让他的呼吸急促起来，他也分不清到底是因为什么了。

“卡卡西……”

带土情不自禁地低喃出声，想要伸手触碰他……当带土的手还未曾接触到他的时候，他下意识地往后一退，避开了带土的手。

沉默又弥漫开来，窗外只有蝉叫的嘈杂声。

“卡卡西，你就这么讨厌我吗？”

带土都要气笑了，说：“我到底做错了什么事情，让你这么讨厌我，又是不告而别又是避开的？”

“……”

“啊，也对。被这样一个不知所谓的吊车尾缠着是很烦吧……已经盖好被子闭上眼睛准备睡觉了，蚊子还在耳朵边嗡嗡嗡。赶也赶不走，看也看不见。”

“……”

“自己的家还被一个垃圾鸠占鹊巢，害得自己有家不能回……这么一想，我真的很让人讨厌啊。”

“……”

带土自顾自地说着话，回应他的永远只有一片死寂。他觉得自己像荒诞滑稽的独角戏一样，台下的观众就只有一个木偶。

真是可笑到落泪。

漆黑的勾玉在眼睛里打转，玻璃一样的眼泪也在眼眶里打转。

“……你都没有反驳我。”

带土擦了擦眼泪，一边委屈着一边把卡卡西抱了下来，慌乱地翻找药物和绷带。

“你为什么不反驳我，说你很喜欢我，说你一点也不讨厌我，”

“你为什么不说？”

带土呜呜地哭着，一边埋怨一边给卡卡西上药。

卡卡西一直没有说话，没有反抗。如果不是卡卡西刚才躲避的那下，还有透过面具露出的那双眼睛，带土几乎以为他面前就是个死人。

带土上完药又哭了。

“就算你讨厌我，我也不会讨厌你的！”

“……”

带土原本以为笨卡卡还是没有反应的。可是当少年人沙哑的声音从耳边传来，他忍不住瞪大了眼睛。

“骗人……”

喑哑的声音，好像他在艰难地撕扯自己的声带一样。带土不禁怀疑他到底有多久没有开口说过话了，到底是因为任务时用手势交流所以不说话，还是因为根部的禁制？

“你对水门……说……你讨厌我……”

带土讨厌根，笨卡卡本来就憋着什么都不说，现在彻底不会说话了。

“我没有讨厌你，我讨厌谁都不可能讨厌你！”

带土慌忙反驳着，生怕笨卡卡误会了什么，好半天才反应过来。他想到了什么，瞳仁微微放缩——

“你一直在我身边对不对？”

“……”

“你一直看着我对不对？你一直都没有离开我对不对？！”

“……”

带土惊喜地抓着卡卡西的肩膀，卡卡西吃痛得倒抽一口凉气，他才慌忙松开手——卡卡西一直没有离开过他，这个认知让他怎么不欣喜若狂？

“你果然不是讨厌我……”

“卡卡西，你一直看着我……一直看着我好不好？不要离开我好不好？”

带土带着哭腔：“请你一直注视着我吧，卡卡西。没有你看着我，我不行的。我这么笨，一点也不聪明……”

卡卡西一直没有回应，他越说声音就越小，越说越底气不足，越说越觉得自己的一厢情愿可悲又可笑。最后他用近乎哭出来的声音哀求着。

“答应我好不好，不要离开我了，一直看着我好不好？卡卡西？”

“……”

“答应我吧，呜呜呜……”

银发的少年久久没有回应，让带土有种之前沙哑的声音是梦一样的错觉。过了良久，银发少年才吐出几个字。

“……不。”

“……”

这回轮到带土哑口无言了。带土浑身都在发抖，他感觉自己掉入了冰湖一样全身冰凉。他退开一步，与这人保持着距离，用着前所未有的冷静自持的语气说话。

“还真是冷酷无情啊，旗木卡卡西。”

“……”

“你就这么讨厌我吗？”

“不……没有……”

“闭嘴，我现在不想听你说话。”

带土恹恹的，他从来不知道自己可以用这样讨人厌的强硬语气说话。卡卡西真的没有说话了，他更不高兴了。

反正他就是讨人厌，那又怎么样。索性就更让人讨厌一点好了，反正不会更差了。

“卡卡西，你到底想要什么？”

“……”

又不说话了，带土只感觉没由来的烦躁。本来就是个闷油瓶，什么事情都憋在心里，过了几年干脆像哑巴一样干脆丧失发声功能了。

“你想要什么你说啊！你不说我怎么知道！”

他又忍不住抓着卡卡西的肩膀了，这下他可不会管这家伙痛不痛了——

自己都不珍惜自己的人，凭什么别人珍惜？？

卡卡西被他抓得脸色苍白，带土狂躁得在理智崩溃的边缘，过了好半天带土才听见细若蚊吟的一个字。

“你……”

“……”

带土以为自己听错了。

面具下传来闷闷的声音，说：“我想要你……”

“……”

带土沉默了一瞬，然后退后了几步，笑道：“旗木卡卡西，你倒也不必这么可怜我。”

“我没有，我真的……”

“你都主动离开我了，是你不要我的……你觉得我会相信这个答案吗？”

“我没有……我没有不要你……”

“那你为什么要不告而别？为什么要一声不吭地离开？”

“……”

又不说话了，带土给气笑了，又有些委屈。他很好哄的，他只是想要一个解释而已——一个他这七年来莫名其妙的日思夜想的解释。他只要随便哄哄就好了，真的。

为什么不哄哄他？

“闭嘴，卡卡西。”带土说。

赤红的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，他说：“是你说你想要的是我的，是你先说的……我知道你不要我了。可是你先说的，你说你想要我……”

“我把我自己送给你，不准你拒绝，不准反悔。”

“我……”

“都说了叫你闭嘴。”

带土把他的面具面罩什么的统统扒下来，咬了上去。他现在只想堵住这张让他又爱又恨的嘴，生怕这个笨蛋又说什么让他又气又恼的话。

少年人的吻技总是很青涩，与其说是亲，倒不如说是啃。

没有任何技巧的单纯交换着唾液，舌头在对方的口腔里胡搅蛮缠，霸道又放肆。身处青春期的身体总是像燎原星火一点就着，他情不自禁地将手伸进了卡卡西的衣服里。

他肆意地感受着卡卡西的味道。

简直就像罂粟一样让他上瘾，让他意乱情迷。

带土无师自通地学会了成年人的伎俩，用粗糙的指腹揉捏着敏感的乳首。酥麻的感觉让身下的那人忍不住发出一声咛，原本软趴趴的乳首也变得坚硬起来。

是你先说你想要我的，是你先说的。

不准反悔。


	11. Chapter 11

银发的少年弓腰猫在房梁上，瘦削的脊梁弯成一道优美的弧线。

他身上的衣物折损得破破烂烂，带着不少的灰尘，可见他平时是怎样的风尘仆仆。白色的马甲也沾染上了不少血迹，有陈旧得发黑的血斑，也有鲜红的血迹——已经分不清这是敌人的伤还是自己的伤了。

他小心翼翼地调整着自己的姿势，让那些血不沾在房梁上，以免留下自己来过的痕迹。

这是他难得的假期。

不，与其说是假期，倒不如说是为了工具可持续利用而进行的必要保修。他现在应该待在根部的医护所和单人宿舍，而不是在这里。

他想要见带土，非常非常想，想到发疯。

即使这不是他的宇智波带土也无所谓了，怎样都无所谓了，只要让他见到带土就好。

银发的少年沉默地注视着下方某人的睡颜。视野有些模糊了，他也不知道是因为自己太累了，快要失去意识，还是因为眼泪。嘴里也充满又咸又苦的味道，大概是血吧，不可能是眼泪的。

自己是一个冷心冷肺的人，没有眼泪的。

他早就知道了。

无论是父亲的死，还是带土的两次死亡，还是琳的死，他从来没有流泪过。他一直都是一个冷漠无情的人，所以带土才会那么讨厌他，所以他才总是孤单一人。

讨厌他也无所谓了，带土一直都讨厌他，他早就习惯了。

戴着护目镜的少年捧着茶杯，埋头说着讨厌猫的一百个理由——那时候，他就在旁边看着带土，听着带土说讨厌自己。

他还真是失败啊，无论是哪一个带土，都这么讨厌他。

想到这里，面具下的嘴扬起了一丝苦涩的笑容。或许他天生就和带土相性不和吧，想来他与带土仅有的那些相处里，不是在吵架就是在打架，连一丝丝的温存也伴随着血和死。

就算是这样，他也没办法不喜欢带土啊？

没办法的，他试过很多次了。

银发少年猫在房梁上，这个姿势让他伤口有些裂开，白色的绷带慢慢浸染了红色。他缓缓地调整着自己的呼吸，竭尽全力地遏制自己不要发出喘息的声音。

他已经很累了。

累到上眼皮子和下眼皮子大家，累到连手指都没什么力气抬起。明明这具身体还很年轻，他却感觉自己是个行将就木的老人。半截身子已经埋在了土里，油尽灯枯。

他之所以能有这短暂的假期，就是因为他糟糕的状态已经写到了脸上，而团藏暂时不想失去一个好用的工具。

他应该去休息，而不是在这里让伤口裂开。

团藏是让他休息，但是他却换了一个地方工作盯梢——甚至比工作更加精神紧绷，因为这是他甘之如饴的差事。

他快要死了，请允许他在死去之前多看一眼自己爱恋已久的对象吧。

只是这样就可以了。

带土的睡姿很是糟糕，歪歪斜斜地睡在床上，呈大字一样摊开。被子也是乱踹到旁边，手和脚都露在外面。卡卡西有些给逗笑了，多大一个人了，还像小孩子一样。

……最后他还是给某人捻好了被子。

人类说到底还是贪得无厌的生物，永远不知满足。他一开始想着只要看着就好了，最后还是想要触碰他，想更多不应该的事情。

他还真是烂啊。

卡卡西没有想到带土会在这个时候醒来，抓住他的手。

感谢多年来的刑讯与反刑讯训练，在手腕被抓住的那一刻他就迅速让自己的手骨脱臼，从带土的手里滑了出来。

等他回过神时，他已经再次把自己藏得严严实实了。

“……卡卡西？”

他听见带土这样说。

短短的几个字好像有什么神奇的魔力一样，轻而易举地让他的呼吸都有些不平稳起来。少年人刚刚开始变声，已经可以窥见日后低沉嘶哑声线的雏形。少年独有的清脆的声音带着一点点的沙哑尾调，如同鸡尾酒一样甜甜的微醺。

“……”

他感觉自己的喉咙烧起来了，浑身都不受控制地颤抖起来。他一面对带土就失控，他不该来这里的，不该来的。

少年迟疑地问道：“卡卡西，你在这里吗？”

……请不要再念这三个字了。

他近乎是哀求地注视带土，视野更加模糊了。再说下去他就真的失去他那引以为傲的自控力了，毫无颜面地站出来，然后让这几年的消失成为笑话。

请你不要给他不该有的期待了。

卡卡西感觉自己已经分裂了。一个声音疯狂地叫嚣着让他站出来，让他去见带土，另一个声音麻木冷漠地遏止着自己，陈述着一千百万个不去见的理由。

你现在还留在这里没有离开，你在期待什么呢？

可是，万一呢？

带土为什么要搬来这里呢？为什么每天都把这里打扫得干干净净呢？就算有千万分之一的可能性，也会让他心存侥幸啊……

要验证带土的心意非常简单，只要告白就好了。

他颤栗地结下了几个手印，他看见带土沉沉地睡去。这是一个小小的幻术，幻术里包藏着他的私心。带土将会做一个轻轻浅浅的梦，梦见他隐秘不宣的心里话。

我想要的，一直都是你啊，带土。

银发的少年注视着床上睡着的少年，连呼吸都不敢大声。他小心翼翼地观察着带土的反应，让他又是期待又是害怕……其实他早应该离开的，而不是使这种小手段留在这里。

他真的很想知道，带土真的有那么讨厌自己吗？会不会有那么一点点、一点点喜欢呢？只要一点点就好了。就算不是他的宇智波带土也无所谓了，他相信只要是名为宇智波带土的存在都会得出同一个答案。

如果讨厌他的话，为什么不杀了他，把左眼收回去？

如果喜欢他的话，为什么不来看看他，而是任由他扫墓？

这个折磨了他一辈子的问题也确实该知道答案了。他快要死了，他不能把这个问题带到棺材。且不奢望后者的可能性，假如带土真的讨厌他的话，让他彻底死了心也好。

清醒的痛苦比自欺欺人的美梦更让他满足。

带土一直在床上翻来覆去，紧紧皱着眉头——这让他有些不安。带土含糊不清的说着什么，呓语一样朦朦胧胧。他弯腰伏在带土身边，努力分辨带土说的话。

过了许久，他终于听清楚了几句，他听见带土说——

“闭嘴……卡卡西……”

“……”

卡卡西笑了，视野又有些模糊了。他早就知道的，他在期待什么啊？为什么总是没有自知之明地自取其辱呢？

“你觉得……我会相信……”

床上的带土还在喃喃的说话，声音虽然很小，但是每个字都清清楚楚地落在他的耳朵里。

卡卡西顿了顿，自嘲地笑笑。果然带土天生讨厌卡卡西，就像卡卡西天生喜欢带土一样。明明什么都没有做，就变成这个样子了。

他又结下几个手印，至少让他离开之前给带土送上一个美梦吧。

就当是告别了。

银发的少年敏捷地从窗户跳了出去，像真正的猫儿那样落地无声。脚尖点在窗台上的时候不由得滞留了一下，他回头看了一眼。

“……请你……一直看着我……看着我好不好？”

卡卡西又笑了。

他蹲在窗台，恍惚间好像回到了他蹲在笨蛋家的窗台的时候。笨蛋爱哭鬼拿着相框偷亲，被他逮了个正着，爱哭鬼还特地把他的脸贴得严严实实——

走了，卡卡西，不要再回来了。

晚安好梦，带土。

银发的少年戴着面具一路飞驰狂奔，周遭的人和物都渐渐浓缩成了模糊的光影。彩页飞快的褪色，只剩下灰白和血红。

他将会死在不为人知的角落里，带土将会有幸福美满的一生。

这就是旗木卡卡西重活一世的意义，他早就已经铺垫好了自己的死亡。他上辈子一直都是火影一派，所以有些事情看得很清楚。

宇智波是不可能当上火影的。

没有为什么，只是因为姓宇智波而已。但如果是带土的话，就算是不可能，他也要将它变成可能——

所以他选择加入了根。

加入根有很多方面的理由。一是为了避开带土和自来也，二是方便搜集团藏罪证，三是监视大蛇丸，四是掌握山椒鱼半藏和晓的动向，五是利用团藏的情报组织寻找斑和黑绝的线索。

上辈子在暗部历练十几年的经验在此刻派上了用场，他毫不掩饰自己的锋芒。刚刚加入根就就引起了博走了所有人的眼球。跟踪、暗杀、刑讯、回收尸体、谍报……所有肮脏的勾当他都可以交上一份满意的答卷。

他一来就获得了团藏的赏识。

团藏赞赏他是天生的忍者，自己从来没有用过这么称手的工具。他花了很久的时间取得了团藏的信任。团藏并不知道这个符合他心意的工具一开始就想着怎么背刺他，甚至还有些怜悯——

因为父亲的死和团藏脱不了干系，而他却成了杀父仇人的一条狗。

嘛，谁怜悯谁还不一定呢。

在他的剧本里，这最后一切的一切都会成为带土当上火影的助力——无论是团藏的死，还是黑绝的阴谋，亦或是和晓组织的牵线……

……还有自己的死。

他是团藏的走狗，这是毋庸置疑的事情。就算他有自己的目的，但是不可反驳他确实做了很多肮脏的事情，洗不白的。包括他的人头在内，都会成为带土上火影的助力。

他确实是垃圾，早该死去。活着这种事情，他已经有些累了，还不如用自己的死为美好的未来贡献上微不足道的一部分。

就当是垃圾回收了，旗木卡卡西想。


	12. Chapter 12

  
他回到了根部的宿舍。

夜里左眼有些发涨，他卧在床上翻了个身，有些睡不着。手指轻轻在左眼上摩挲，像汲满了水的海绵，鼓鼓囊囊，又像是有新生的雏鸟在里面轻轻地敲敲啄啄，随时破壳而出。

曾经也是这样的夜晚，他无数次地从琳临死前的微笑中惊醒，又从左眼酸酸涨涨又连绵不绝的疼痛里入眠。

带土在责怪他，责怪他杀了琳。

曾经的他只觉得万蚁噬心，却不曾想到比起现实来，那已经算是微末的幸福。

[……你不责怪我吗？]

[我对你已经没有什么可说的了。]

他捂住左眼，从指缝里看着月光斜斜地照进来。写轮眼的视锥细胞与一般的视锥细胞不同，指缝里的月光是红色的。鲜红的血色，一如他曾经经历的鼬的月读世界。宇智波因为鲜血而开眼，从此看到的世界都变成了血色。

带土所期愿的无限月读，就是这样鲜血铸就的世界吗？

大概。

所以他从不后悔杀了带土。

他也该去死的，毕竟他就是错误的根源，是他让带土变成了那副模样。

可是，想要和带土一起去死，这种想法会不会幸福得太自私了呢？

如果是带土的话，一定会叫他不要过去，只好好和琳两个人在一起吧。还有水门老师，还有辛久奈师母，还有……还有父亲……死亡的国度是多么幸福的世界，像他这样的罪人大抵是没有资格和他们在一起的。

所以上天才会这样惩罚他。

他本以为去死就可以同他们团聚，可如今自己来到了这个世界，连和他们团聚的机会都不曾拥有。命运跟他开了个恶劣的玩笑，戏弄着他。

左眼还是酥酥麻麻的，酸酸涨涨的，可是窗外的月光依然是淡淡的乳白色。  
  
真过分啊，带土。

卡卡西有些无奈地笑了起来，明明已经连最后的馈赠都收走了，却还要这样惩罚他。他失去了写轮眼，失去了千鸟，失去了仅存的和带土的联系，他已经一无所有了。可这样的残忍却叫他没有没有办法生气，因为那是带土。

这样孩子气的残酷就是带土。

眼皮有些沉了，稍微有了些困意，他慢慢地睡过去。日复一日、年复一年地在对带土的思念中入眠。

此时此刻，旗木大宅。

当银发少年猫儿似的悄无声息地离开之后，躺在床上的黑发少年睁开了眼睛。

他半梦半醒地坐起来，视线扫过空无一人的四周，不由得有些失望起来。带土迷迷糊糊地要再睡过去，朦胧间感受到床单的湿意才猛地从床上一蹦而起——

他到底做了个什么样的梦啊！

他、他梦到了和卡卡西……在、在……

所以为什么是卡卡西啊！他是对卡卡西很有执念不错，可那只是……只是……他喜欢的是琳啊，温柔的琳！为什么是和卡卡西……光是心里想着那几个词他就原地爆炸了，更别提回想刚刚那个桃色的梦了。

带土羞赧地狂抓着头发，挠得乱糟糟的。

淡定，带土，这说明你变成大人了。

带土勉强淡定下来，拖着还是一团浆糊的脑子新换了床单和被单。在换洗的时候，看了水里的泡沫和晃荡的倒影，看到了自己猩红的瞳孔和漆黑的巴纹，看到了一丝一缕的血渍飘荡出来浸透在水里——

是卡卡西的血。

那不是梦，卡卡西真的受伤了，卡卡西真的来过。

刹那间强烈的思念冲破他的胸口，将别的思绪全都撇在一旁，唯独它生根发芽瞬间破土而出——

想见卡卡西。

想见想见想见想见想见想见

他把东西一扔就夺门而出，洗衣盆被打翻在地。月色衬着的夜色朦胧，连个人影都没有，只有峭楞楞的树影如同鬼魅一般。风静悄悄的，连虫子都睡了，家家户户都漆黑一片，就算他想要找卡卡西也无从提起。

夜里的冷风叫他清醒。

曾经有无数次他都有着被凝视的感觉，他以为那是卡卡西，又以为那只是他执念造成的错觉。

现在想想，卡卡西或许一直都在凝视着他。

他毫不怀疑或许在某个时刻，他刚走进某个房间，卡卡西就推开门走了出去。或许他曾经擦肩而过的某一个路人，就是卡卡西假扮的角色。

卡卡西那个混蛋。

在无人的街道上，带土握紧了双手，用力得关节泛白。

他决心再也不这样被动地等待。他的消极都是卡卡西给的，卡卡西在消失前一天来找他，丢下一句话就莫名其妙地离开消失，怎么看都是卡卡西厌恶他啊。可现在他知道了卡卡西一直在看着他，这一切都有了别的含义——

卡卡西绝不是在厌恶他。

卡卡西在逃避他。

无论如何，他都去找卡卡西要一个答案，他才不是卡卡西那种胆小鬼。

明天，明天他就去找团藏，他要加入根。带土知道加入了根的话，大概以后再也不能当火影了，可是他更想见卡卡西。他要往卡卡西脸上狠狠地揍上一拳，把那家伙脑子里的浆糊全都揍出来，再好好说话。

……虽然很有可能是卡卡西暴揍他，而不是他暴揍卡卡西，就像小时候那样。可是一想到能见到卡卡西，就止不住地傻笑起来。

压不住满心的欢喜。

他不禁有些懊恼地想，卡卡西那个笨蛋，想见他就光明正大地见啊，偷偷摸摸地来看他睡觉算什么？

带土慢慢地走在回去的路上，摇头晃脑地思考着要说的话。到底是不管三七二十一先揍一顿，还是大骂那个笨蛋白痴又让自己受伤，万一打不过又要怎么办。紧张到说话都磕磕巴巴，连见面时的呼吸都反复练习。

连走路都是带跳的，雀跃大抵如此。

许多年以后，带土回想起那天晚上的欢喜与雀跃，后来他也确实见到了他心心念念的卡卡西，却不知道等待他的将会是绝望——

他永远都不曾料想的结局。


	13. Chapter 13

“为什么我不可以？！”

黑发少年愤怒地拍着自己的胸脯，漆黑的巴纹在眼眶里飞速地转动，似乎在挑衅。他怒吼道：“卡卡西他加入根部的时候就算再怎么厉害，也只不过是一个小孩子啊？难道你们想说我还比不过六七岁时的卡卡西吗？！”

三代目敲了敲烟杆，房间里烟雾缭绕，不置可否。团藏在旁边嗤笑一声，怜悯地看着带土，仿佛看猴戏一般。

这样的反应实实在在地激怒了带土，他的情绪更加激动起来：“我是宇智波，我已经开了写轮眼了，我有足够的利用价值。为什么卡卡西可以加入根部，我就不可以？！”

三代叹了口气，道：“正因为你是宇智波，所以才不能让你加入。”

“哈？”

团藏有些不耐烦起来，道：“小鬼，这里可不是任由你胡闹的地方，给我滚出去。”

“……为什么？”

带土原本激动的动作徒然凝滞下来，他待在原地，眼神无波无澜地看着团藏。从怒火中烧徒然地归于平静，就这么突兀地急转直下，可是团藏竟然从那眼神中看出几分毛骨悚然来——那是一种阴冷的、非人的眼神。

宛如蛇鳞紧贴着脖颈缠绕而上，那种非人般的阴冷。

心中警铃大作，团藏浑身紧绷起来。一时觉得自己竟然对一个小鬼戒备有些狼狈，又在心中冷笑，心道宇智波果然都是天生的邪恶。从前他听说过这个宇智波里另类的小鬼，当时他不屑一顾。如今一看果然如此，什么另类，只不过藏得深罢了。

这个小鬼，是宇智波中的宇智波，是天然的疯子。

带土道：“我只是想要见卡卡西而已，为什么你们一个两个、都要阻拦我？”

“为什么？”

带土一遍又一遍地问道：“为什么？”

三代耐心地解释道：“宇智波只能去暗部，而且这个人选不是由我们决定的，而是由宇智波一族决定的。”

“……”

带土愣愣的，可是他听懂了。听懂了三代和团藏的裂缝，听懂了木叶和宇智波的裂缝，和睦的表面只不过是虚与委蛇。

带土似乎还想说点什么，三代又继续道：“如果你想见卡卡西……你就去找自来也吧，卡卡西那孩子……有些可惜了。”

三代有些欲言又止，可最后又化为一声长长地叹息。

“……”

带土几乎本能地反问道：“……什么叫卡卡西有些可惜了？”

“卡卡西怎么了？”

“卡卡西怎么了？卡卡西怎么了？卡卡西怎么了……”带土声音机械地重复这，到最后变得有些尖锐起来，几乎是怪叫：“卡卡西到底怎么了，你说啊？！”

“够了！”

团藏厉声呵斥，他的声音与门外另一个陌生的声音重叠起来。门哐地一声被撞开，呵斥声被掩盖过。带土转过头过去，发现是一个白发的男人。

那个男人粗暴地摁着他的头，朝着团藏和三代鞠躬道歉。

“对不起，我会好好教训这个小子的。”

带土还想挣扎，白发男人低声道：“你不是想见卡卡西吗，那就给我闭嘴。”于是带土老老实实地安静下来，眼神呆呆的像木偶一般，不知道在想些什么。

自来也跟团藏和三代说了几句之后，便拽着他离开了。

天台永远是一个说话的好地方。

自来也靠在栏杆上，带土乖巧地坐在地上，仿佛刚刚大闹火影办公室的人不是他。自来也有些眼神复杂地看着他，不知道在想些什么。

“你为什么想见卡卡西？”

自来也问道：“对你而言，卡卡西只不过是在几年前见过几面的陌生人吧。我记得你们关系挺不好的，你为什么这么执着地想要见他？”

“……没有为什么。”

带土低下头来，安静地看着地板上裂缝，看着蚂蚁钻进洞里去。

他平静道：“就算是几年没见，或者是十几年没见，或者是一辈子没见。就算是关系很差，或者是有一天干脆完完全全地站在对立面上。我也会为了卡卡西付出我的一切，甚至去死。一次两次无数次，都会如此。”

带土有些难过。

正因为他跟卡卡西几乎没有接触过，所以他才死死地抓住这样虚无的羁绊，诉说着根本没有发生过的事情。他觉得自己在空口说大话，是狡辩，可又本能地觉得自己绝对如此。

“没有为什么，因为他是卡卡西。”

带土有些不安地抠着自己的指甲，撕去上面的死皮，撕出血来。

他觉得自己对卡卡西不是喜欢，也不是爱，而是别的说不清道不明的什么。他对卡卡西的感情就是一团乱麻，没有人能解释那是什么。他对卡卡西的执著已经衍化成本能一样的东西，印刻在灵魂上。

事实上也确实如此，无论是神无毗桥还是共杀骨灰，某一个世界的某一个人确实做到了这样无言的承诺。

“……我总算明白了那孩子为什么独独在意你。”

沉默了许久，自来也长长地松了一口气。听到自来也的回答，带土的眼睛亮了起来。可看见自来也的反应，他的眼神又慢慢黯淡下去。

自来也的神情有些如负释重，可眉眼又低垂下来，有些高兴，又有些难过。

“其实我也只见过那孩子几次。”

自来也将事情的一切原原本本地说出来，带土安静地听着有关卡卡西的一切、包括朔茂的死，包括卡卡西昏迷过后高兴的笑容，包括……

“我见到卡卡西的那几次都是在慰灵碑前。”

“……”

自来也不安地摩挲着手指，道：“……我问他在祭拜谁，他说他来看望英雄。”

“……”

“……那孩子认识的人很少，在进入根部以前认识的也就是你们这群小孩，在根部每天都是隔着面具用代号称呼。我想了很久，觉得他只可能是在祭拜朔茂……可是朔茂最后是以罪人的名义死去的。”

[慰灵碑上根本谁也没有。]

“他自杀在家中，连坟墓也只是一个野坟……我原本以为是朔茂的事情刺激到了他，让他对英雄对慰灵碑有了执念。可是后来我才发现我错了，而且错得很远……”

“……”

自来也停顿了很久，又继续道：“……有一天，我听见他在慰灵碑前叫你的名字。”

带土倏地抬头，眼神里满是错愕。

他脸色变得煞白，嘴唇在颤抖着，似乎想说点什么。自来也明白带土在震惊什么，因为慰灵碑上只有死人的名字，可是带土还活着。种种迹象都指向一个终点——

[那孩子已经疯了。]

自来也有些悲哀地想，愧疚感淹没了他。他又继续道：“那孩子只在意你，或许他是喜欢你的。如果说这个世界上还有谁能救他，或许只有你了吧。”

“……不。”

带土缓慢地摇头，一字一句道：“不是我。”

带土笑了起来。

他想，他或许知道了一切的答案。卡卡西为什么要问他那些问题，为什么要突然地消失，为什么离开他之后又在一直凝视着他，为什么在慰灵碑前念着他的名字——

“卡卡西真的疯了。”

带土笑得快要哭出来：“他疯到把我当成相似的某个人。”

“他喜欢的不是我，能拯救他的也不是我，能救他只是慰灵碑上某个根本不存在的死人而已。”

“不是我。”


End file.
